


Breathless Giggles

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive sibling, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, BBQ/Rotten personal head cannons, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Swapfell Bad bro Au, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Just because you came from a bad place doesn't mean things cant be better. Help comes unexpectedly.





	Breathless Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> this is based on my personal swapfell head cannons and a new au I created recently on my Tumblr. Same name as here please no minors.

In these interconnected worlds there are always constant and variations. There is always a Sans and their Brother a Papyrus. These two figures shifting in shape, age, personality and even gender. Yet, even this constant always had one similarity, the love the brothers always had for each other. Whether only familial, platonic, or intimate the skeletons always cared deeply for their sibling. Unfortunately, by the unspoken laws of the universe if there is one version there is always an opposite.

  
Loathsome worlds were love is hate. Where the brother’s care not an ounce for one another. Even world’s where gentle hugs and loving whispers become whipping hands and venom dripped words. Worlds were both brothers fight viciously for domination or worlds were only one brother remains true to his feelings but is spurned, treated with such loathing.  
  
One such world, referred to by other travelers as a “Bad brother Au” was doomed to forever continue its cycle of devastation and pain. This wretched little world was a version of “Swapfell”, a blood thirsty world of kill or be killed. Nothing was sacred, nothing was safe except the unbreakable bond shared by the skeleton brothers. Time and time again they faced  each trial together, a united front. The elder brother, affectionately called “BBQ”, once lost to the madness since saved by the younger. Don’t let his moniker of Rotten fool you. He loved with his entire SOUL.  
  
The brother’s long since left behind their own foul, decaying world and moved to a much brighter world. Invited by their counterparts to partake with them of the surface. BBQ and Rotten were free now. Free to love and laugh, never again put on their guise and false faces to camouflage in their violent world. Rotten was free to be himself, not once ever having to raise his hand in anger again. BBQ never again having to revert back to a feral mind set to protect his brother from would be murderers.   
  
Or so they had thought.  
  
One botched trip had landed them in an universe parallel to their own. A slick oily stain on the dimensional sea. A world where they found a slip of a Sans cowering before their brother. Vitriol pouring from his mouth while he loomed over the cowering, whimpering form. The frail Sans’s gasping, soundless sobs spurring them into action. Finely honed skills assisting them to fight in tandem. It was like looking at a distorted funhouse mirror. Rotten cradling the shuddering body close to his chest while BBQ systematically brought the half mad monster to their knees.  
  
The Papyrus screamed obscenities at them, defiant and self righteous even while pinned to the floor. His poor attempts at convincing them that he was the victim not the Sans told them all they needed to know. His alcohol loosened tongue holding nothing back. Panting with no energy left in his body, the feral Papyrus screamed at them to get out, to take his useless brother with them. For if they did not he was going to kill him for what he had done.  
  
They had no desire to stay a moment longer anyway. The trio left the pathetic worm there on the floor to his insane and selfish ramblings, taking the later nicknamed Pomegranate with them.   
  
The sweetly dubbed Pom was a welcomed addition to their home once they had helped him to open up. At first the poor soul had hidden form them in a closet, seeking comfort in the darkness and small space. They had  tried for hours to cajole him out. Eventually they had left him a plate of food by the door and went about their business but always keeping one eye at the door.   
  
Seeing the tiny form eat the food ravenously made them realize several discrepancy between Pom and well nearly every other Sans they had met. He was small, his bones so delicate a thin, he appeared as if made of paper. The broken look while he ate as he watched them warily. Expecting them at any moment to cruelly take the plate away , before he hid in the closet once more.  
  
Days passed in a similar cycle. The brother’s explaining to their counterparts the situation, letting them handle blocking off the venomous world. Rotten and BBQ took turns sitting outside the closet. They retold their life story, they trials and tribulations. They read the little one stories, or told him jokes, in an effort to convince him to leave his self imposed prison. One day Rotten had fallen asleep while reading “fluffy bunny” to Pom. It always did have a drowsy effect on him. So many years BBQ having read it to him before bed.  
  
He woke up the next morning with a small form nuzzled to his chest breathing deeply. Pom had snuck out in the night to seek comfort. Things began to run smoothly after. There were still some hiccups. Loud voices causing Pom to panic. They discovered his gentle nature and gift with plants. Clearing out the yard for him led to ros of fresh fruits and vegetables, flowers of all colors and scents. The sight of Pom toddling around holding a potted plant became a welcomed norm. Like in the household was happy. BBQ had two adorable brothers to dote on. Rotten had another reason to let go of the last tethers hooked to his soul. It was easier for him to let go of his long held anger and resentment of his past sins. Dust on his hands from lives he was forced to take. He no longer saw the imagined stains, the pieces caught in his joints forever tainting him. He had a little brother to love and care for now too. Rotten understood BBQ’s ability to go toward great lengths to complete any request of theirs.  
  
                                                             

* * *

  
  
For Pom life was…beyond imagination.  
  
Never once had his brother given him a kind word and meant it. Yet here Pom was able to flourish like the plants under his hands. Praise and even hugs were given to him freely. Pom was never cold or hungry. He was allowed to go outside, under supervision of course, Pom felt alive for the first time. Even his magic had begun to glow once more. His body filling out under his clothes. The malnutrition for so many years sadly left its mark. While his bones had gained some heft, he would grow no bigger. His once lush lavender body still retained some sickly pink. A reminder of the past but…that’s alright now. Pom had many better memories now to call forth now.  
  
Like the one happening before him.  
  
“How Could You Possibly Buy Jugs Of Bbq Sauce? WHO EVEN SELLS IT IN JUGS?!” Rotten exclaimed disbelievingly. His hands switching from pointing at the shopping bags on the floor to the taller skeleton’s face. His heeled boot tapping an irritated rhythm on the floor. “You Have An Addiction! I Sent You Out For Milk!!?” The sheer disbelief in Rotten’s voice coupled with BBQ’s smug look was to much.  
  
“Haa…aahah” little gasping giggles.   
  
They both paused startled. The breathless laughter so rare and precious. Looking over they found Pom happily seated on the couch watching them. Arms wrapped around his middle while he gave tiny gasping giggles. His form shaking, rolling around, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. He was laughing at them. Rotten blushed and grumbled about Pom being too cute and idiot older brother’s. BBQ  took the distraction to squirrel away his prizes. All three smiling.


End file.
